1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor chip mounted on a substrate is sealed with a sealing resin and to a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the size of electronic devices such as computers, cellular phones, and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistances) has been reduced, and the functionality and speed thereof have increased. Accordingly, there is a demand for a further reduction in the size and a further increase in the speed and density of semiconductor devices on which a semiconductor chip, such as an IC (integrated circuit) or an LSI (large scale integrated circuit), for such electronic devices is mounted. The reduction in the size and increase in the speed and density of semiconductor devices has resulted in an increase in power consumption, and thus the amount of heat generated per unit volume tends to increase. Therefore, in order to ensure the operational stability of semiconductor devices, a technique for improving the heat dissipation characteristics of semiconductor devices must be employed.
A conventional semiconductor chip mounting structure is known where a semiconductor chip is flip-chip mounted by use of solder bumps, and the electrode-formed surface of the semiconductor chip is facing downward. For example, the technique shown in FIG. 8 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-257288 is known as a technique for dissipating heat from a semiconductor device having a flip-chip mounted semiconductor chip. In this technique, a heat spreader is mounted on the rear surface of a semiconductor chip via a thermal interface material (hereinafter abbreviated as TIM) to thereby dissipate the heat generated by the semiconductor chip.
Meanwhile, in conjunction with the need for electronic devices on which a semiconductor device is mounted, the push to decrease the size and increase the speed and density of these semiconductor devices, which are the causes of the heat generation, continues. Therefore, there is a demand for even further improvement in the heat dissipation efficiency and stability of semiconductor devices.